The PSI Oneshots
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: A whole load of one-shots featuring Lucas and Ness :D. Hopefully funny, hopefully good! Enjoy the various mishaps of your favourite characters! Officially complete, with an extra little chapter now X warning! Rated will be change
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: child ABUSE, and bad languages.**

 **AN: THIS ABUSE HAS TO STOP! Abuse is not fun! There some innocent child want a loving family but not a abuses family!**

Lucas POV:

It been 2 day since I join, some other hater is bully me. They give me a nickname like 'crybaby', 'clone', and 'dump head'. But some other smasher try to cheer me up. I did make a friends. My mother always tell me "sometimes, when you wish upon a star, it well come true". But after my mother and my dear twin brother Claus died, my father abuse me. Told me that I was weak, worthless, and dumb. And then, I has received a letter from master hand. I was so excited that I can get away from my abused father and get my freedom again. I try to hide my bruises and cut. Other notice my bruises and cut.

"Lucas?" Said a a voice.

"Yes?" I replied, I turn around and saw Ness.

"I would like to talk to you about why is there some bruises and cut?" He ask, crossing his arm.

"O-oh, well it um from the battle I has" I lie, hoping he buy my lies.

Nice try Luke, don't lie to me. Please tell me what wrong?" He worry.

"Alright Ness, if you say so" I sadly took off my shirt in front of everybody. They both gasp, shock.

"L-lucas, a-are you being...abuse" Zelda shock.

"Yes, after my mother and my twin brother died, he started to abuse me, hit me, and kick me." I started sobbing.

Rosalina gentlly hugging me along with Peach, Daisy.

"I AM CALLING A FUCKING POLICE AND PUT HIS ASS IN JAIL!!" Said Bayonetta.

"Bayonetta! Watch your language!" Rosalina shouted.

"I will take Lucas to dr Mario." Said Ness, carry me in bridal style to dr Mario office.

And then, flint has been arrest for child abuse and Lucas has been adopted from Rosalina. Lucas and Ness has be a couple and some fangirls write some fanfic about Lucas and Ness.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: in this fanfic, Lucas is a girl, and the name is Lucy, and this take place in my other fanfic on FanFiction, the dying wish. Lucas(Lucy) is 17 and Ness is 18. Enjoy.**

Lucy(Lucas) POV:It have been two day ago since I visited my father in the Smash Bros hospital. My father dying wish is to see me and my boyfriend, Ness. To get marry. Both me and Ness were surprise to hear his wish. But, we're glad that we are getting marry(or fake marry I believe?).

I was in the living room, with Rosie(the pink villager), Serena( **AN:we need a female Pokémon trainer guy!** ), Nana, and Winnie(the girl with a green dress). Just discussed about the wedding planning. And then Peach, Rosalina, Daisy, Bayonetta, Zelda, Palutena, and Lucina all came in. They busted through the door. "Omg girls! What got in to you? You never act like this since we have a news comer." I surprise.

"Oh we know but Ness want you to go to the garden because he has important to ask you" Palutena giggle. Ness want to ask me important? Strange. So then, Peach and Daisy grab my arms and giggle, creepy. And then the whole smasher included Master Hand, where waiting, some took out a phone and film it, and I turn around and saw Ness standing in the gazebo, decorated with beautiful roses pile around it and the trail sunflower leading to the gazebo. Ness is holding a the guitar while singing a "The Thousand Year". Which is my favorite song. I walk march forward to the gazebo slowly, my tear slowly running down my cheek.

Ness:

I have died everyday, waiting for youDarling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find youTime has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand more.

No one POV:"Lucy, I wish I could tell you how much I love you. I love you, I love you very very much Lucy. When I close my eyes, I see you. When I open my eyes I want to see you. When you are not around, I feel your presence all around me. My eyes search for my Lucy, every moment. You can call this love, madness or my heartbeat, it's the same for me. Many people love, but no one can love the way I do because no one else has you. I cannot forget you Lucy. I don't want to forget you. You are mine, I will love you all my life. I want to treat you Lucy, like a princess. I will love you till I die and even after that."

And so, Ness took with a ring box and got on one knees, They can hear the smash brawlers were screaming, cheering, shouted happily right behind them. "Lucy Ryuka, I promise to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love. So, will you marry me?" He said. Lucy started crying as Ness is proposal to her. "Yes-*sniff* yes! Yes! Yes! Thousands time yes!" She delighted. Ness place the ring in Lucy right finger. And they both kiss. Everyone from the the mansion cheer and yell.

 **An: Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you want to add(request) something on this fanfic, just write what Lucas x Ness chapter did you guy want me to write. Anyway I do not own these characters and I only own the female version of Lucas. And see you at the next chapter. Bye!**


End file.
